The Story of the Cheyarafim and the Neyaphm
by 50-Tablets
Summary: This is a love story about two mutants; one a Cheyarafim and the other a Neyaphm. It's basically like a Romeo and Juliet story but it's going to be long. Also if you don't know what these are look em' up and I don't know how to pronounce them either so don't ask!


**A/N:** **_YES! FINALLY! The first chapter is done. Now I want to say I'm very bad at putting things off but am determined to post all the stores and there is a lot of them here on fan fiction. I know how you guys are feeling; pissed. I've felt the same way before but since school will be getting out Thursday I may be able to work on this and I'm going to! Wish me luck! _**

_Long ago there lived the Cheyarafim and Neyaphem. The Cheyarafim are a group of angel-like mutants and the Neyaphem are a group of demonic-like mutants. One day the Neyaphem grew angry with the Cheyarafim because they had to live in the shadows while the Cheyarafim walked the earth unharmed. So a battle broke out and lasted for nearly 20 centuries. Many lives were lost on both sides until one winter night when everything changed._

A young woman around the age of seventeen walked out onto her balcony her platinum angel like wings stretched out slightly behind her. Her translucent nightgown swaying around her and her also platinum hair, which hung around her face framing it perfectly, seemed a shining white in the moonlight. She walked up and placed her hands on the marble railing of the balcony that connected to her room. She looked out into the night the cool summer breeze on her face. Soft tears fell from her face as she closed her eyes numbing her senses. A group of three Neyaphem, a wingless archer and two winged ones carrying small daggers at their waist walked through thick undergrowth, which made for great cover, toward the balcony where the young woman was still standing. The archer pulled out an arrow, that's tip had been dipped into some kind of thick sickly green liquid. It smelled foul as she placed the arrow onto the bow and pulled it back. As she released it the young woman turned her head suddenly to it noticing a distinct sickly smell but it was too late. It hit her below her collarbone. She grabbed it and yanked it out the green slime already spreading like a cobweb. Her world went dark as she fell to the marble floor the arrow falling from her fingers and onto the stones near her. The two-winged Neyaphem's flew up to the body of the girl and lifted her back down into the thick undergrowth where the third lay in wait. She took each of their hands as they disappeared into a cloud of purple brimstone.

_Later . . ._

A pair of large ivory doors was pushed open as a woman with sleek black hair put up in a bun, piercing blue eyes blue, and white angel wings peeked her head in calling out "Angela!" no answer. She started to panic moving farther into the room with no sight of the young woman, she called again but still no response came. She moved out onto the balcony a cold shiver running down her spine, she didn't notice an arrow covered in green and red. She placed her hands in the same place as the girl before her. She turned around to go back inside when she heard the small snap of a twig. She looked down and saw she had stepped on an arrow. She picked up the broken arrow noticing it was covered in green and red liquids. She recognized the craft men's ship. It was work of the Neyaphem. She felt anger rise up inside of her causing her to crush the end half of the arrow. She held the top half in her hand sternly. She rushed and almost flew out of her the young woman's room and down to the throne room where her husband waited quietly for her return.

_Meanwhile . . ._

Angela opened her eyes drowsily. Her vision was at first blurry but then once her surroundings came into focus her eyes widened in fear. She was in a metal cell. The bars where so close together she could only fit her arm up to her elbow through the open spaces. She was lying on the floor and her head was throbbing in the back and her shoulder ached when she moved it. Her feet were numb and it hurt when she stood on them, it felt as if they had been burned. She pulled herself up into the corner of the cell where there weren't any bars making sure to place her hands on the floor and wall. Only two of the walls had bars; one of them being the wall to her right and the other was the front wall where the gate door was. She rested her head against the wall making sure not to cry. If she is going to die she will not give them the pleasure of seeing her cry asking for mercy. She rested there holding her knees up close to her chest when she heard a sort of rustling sound. She then could feel something, a male landing outside her cell leaning against the wall. She turned towards him and saw the two red eyes she knew would be there stare back at her "I wouldn't get comfy if I were you." She scoffed.

"Well maybe I will seeing as how I could be here a while." She was going to show them she was strong not weak. She stood looking at him but her eyes didn't dare look into his but settled upon something close to them like the darkness behind him.

"You probably won't be here long. Our king has an idea to end this war."

"Oh I thought your kind liked this war since you started it." She heard him emit a low growl. She could sense the anger coming off in him in waves but there was something else too, sadness?"

"Well it's not like my kind wanted this in the first place it's because of your bastard family that the war is even going on in the first place!" He shouted in a loud whisper as if he didn't want to get caught. She felt her feathers bristling with anger, as she looked him dead in the eye this time. For some reason she whispered also as if she didn't want to get caught.

"You insult me and don't show your face, _coward_." His eyes narrowed then he sighed. After a few moments he stepped into the light. What she saw made the breath get caught in her throat. The first thing she saw was the two ram horns the spouted from his forehead, then she saw his fangs that even though his mouth was closed she could see them, she saw he had black fur which made his red eye look even more threatening. Then she saw behind his back a set of large demon like wings that expanded. His arms were crossed over his chest and she saw that his hands were clawed. She looked his body up and down and saw he had a spaded tail that thrashed angrily behind him and he stood on the front soles of his feet the arch of his feet having had extended. She backed up back into the corner and fell to the floor, she sensed him and had seen many like him but looking at him was terrifying for her. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall trying desperately to fall into sleep but keeping her hands on the ground and wall. He sighed then backed back up into the shadows.

_"That's everyone's reaction to my form."_ He thought as Angela fell into a fitful sleep. All night she kept having nightmares. She kept seeing images of two children running through what looked like her castle but no one else was around. They were being chased by something but she couldn't sense what then a face flashed across her eyelids and she could sense something about him as if he was important somehow then it all went white. Her eyes flew open. It was morning and the guard was gone. Another whose face was hidden behind a helmet had replaced him. She turned to look out in front of her and noticed that another Cheyarafim was in the cell next to hers. Crawling she came over to him and prodded him awake. She knew him. She was sure to not draw the attention of the new guard. Once she reached the other side she made sure to keep her back against the wall as if she was looking ahead when her sense where focused on the figure beside her "_Abdeel?_" She whispered. He roused quickly turning to the voice.

"_Angela?"_ He asked shocked to see her there. She did a quick head movement towards the guard he then settled down again but with one ear up "What are you doing here?" he asked her keeping his voice at a whisper.

"I was kidnapped." She barely moved her lips as she spoke making her eyes focus on some unseen object away from the other cell and Cheyarafim "I woke up here in this cell last night."

"Do you know who got you?" She felt her chest tense up as her eyes unknowingly dashed to the guard and then to him and then back to their original place. _'What did he mean by that? 'Who got me''_

"No." He sighed deeply and she heard him. Again her eyes dashed to him and then back. At some point she fell asleep and when she woke it was almost noon and there was a tray with food and a cup of water on it. It was near the corner she had been in previously. She moved towards it and took a bite of the small fatback and bread. She gulped down the water then finished the fatback and bread. It had been the first time since she got there that she noticed she was hungry and now that she'd eaten she remembered just how hungry she was. Her stomach let out a small grumble then ceased. She was still hungry but the meal had satisfied most of it. She was mostly surprised by the meal she had gotten, she had heard stories of how horrible there prison was and how they let the prisoners go days or even weeks without eating. She looked back up at the guard and saw a small portion of his fur showing. It was white, clean. The image of the guard still lay in her memory. He had been the picture of what she though they looked like but now maybe she thought they were mistaken.


End file.
